


政治老师小宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 11





	政治老师小宇

班上新来了一位年轻政治老师。  
  
乌黑发丝梳得一丝不苟，漂亮眉眼凝着严肃正经的神情，身量挺拔得像棵小白杨，挺括白衬衫下摆掖进去，腰肢劲瘦，一只手就能环抱住，烟灰色西裤裹着修长结实的直腿，露出一截光裸的脚踝，叮铃铃上课铃声中他踏着擦得闪亮的黑皮鞋不急不缓地往讲台上走，暗纹鞋底拍打着坚实的地面发出有节奏的声响，每一步都如同重重踩在人心尖上，吵闹得堪比烧开的水的全班像被浇了透着寒气的冰水瞬间安静下来，顿住动作，目光如跗骨之蛆遮遮掩掩地向他纤薄又直挺的身形缠绕上去。  
  
“我叫白宇，是你们的政治代课老师。”老师神色冷淡，音色宛如昏暗天际落下的第一颗雨珠，砸落在脸上，带着猝不及防又理所当然的沁人凉意，他转身在黑板上一笔一画写下自己的名字，所有人在底下都支头伸颈去看，内心像那锅被短暂压下的沸水更加剧烈地翻腾起来，蹿着说不出的焦燥急切。  
  
一节课结束，所有小崽子目光闪亮盯得个比个专注，白宇像是毫无察觉般，淡漠一点头，夹着书本走了。  
  
所有人都在讨论他，交流着在这之前打探到的情报，自之前的政治老师因怀孕回家后这个职位已经空缺很长一段时间了，好在初中政治也就讲讲枯燥无味的三德四美，没谁在意，他们也以为都不会再有政治课了，没成想突地天降一个唇红齿白盘顺条亮的青年，虽瞧着冷了点，但架不住长得好看，足以让班上一窝青春期狗崽子嗅到肉味般蠢蠢欲动起来。  
  
一个女生一拍桌，抄起崭新的政治课本昂首阔步追了出去。  
  
留在教室的其他学生明白过来这是要去搭话混脸熟了，齐齐倒嘘一声，心里暗恨自己怎么没第一个去，屁股跟下面有东西硌着似的扭动，耳朵竖起听着门动静，煎熬地等一个后续。  
  
没一会儿，那女孩回来了，脸上写满沮丧：“他态度太冷了，我随便找了两个问题问完就扛不住回来了。”而后激动起来：“但是凑近了更好看啊啊啊，身上好香！”  
  
大家围过来催促问是什么香。  
  
女孩涨红了脸，磕磕巴巴挤着词语：“就是那种有点冷的清香，像是雪粒子落在翠绿雪松上，风吹过，幽幽的，不忍亵渎的感觉。”  
  
一席人还拉着女孩试图刨出更多细节，只有我端坐在座位上整理着笔记，不发一言。  
  
旁边同桌夸张问我：“班长你不敢兴趣吗！这么大一个冷美人呢，一点探究欲望都没有？”  
  
我嗤了一声，冷美人？  
  
如果我没见过他在办公室里双腿大开脸上红晕遍布叫得又骚又浪的模样，的确有可能像他们这般兴致勃勃地讨论着揣测着。  
  
我还记得那天，放学后在办公室等班主任回来问下周朝会的事情，办公室老师们都认得我，聊了几句后就一个接一个走了，放心留我在这儿呆着，我等得不耐烦又困倦，不知不觉就在最角落位置上伏案睡着了，再度醒来时耳边一道泠泠音色像是透凉溪水般流过心间。  
  
“我觉得我能胜任这个位置。”  
  
我禁不住对声音的主人起了好奇心，便在桌上堆着高高的作业本书册缝隙间窥看而去，先见着一双低垂长睫的双眸，轻盈蝶翅般的黑睫在窗外洒入的余晖灿光里轻颤着，在冷白的肌肤上投下浅淡阴影，红唇微抿，修长的颈项微微垂着，弯出一个脆弱的诱人弧度，双肩平直瘦削，充满着一种疏离于世却又清冷艳色的矛盾感。  
  
“一个身份不明到处流浪的背包客，因为身上钱被摸走了而过来应聘老师赚点路费钱，”班主任声音低沉，半带愤怒道，“你觉得我会因为这种理由答应你？你把学校当什么了？应聘过程中连想哪个职位都是随便指的，翻开书看一眼就能记住内容又怎样？政治老师可不是因为你过目不忘就能当上的，你知道什么叫思想品德吗？知道什么叫荣什么叫耻吗？”  
  
班主任声音顿了下，上上下下打量了下眼前神色毫无波动的人，古怪笑了一声：“我看，生理老师更适合你。”  
  
我好奇地微探了探身子，那个模样漂亮的青年站在让人晕眩的光中，黑眸像一潭深泉，红唇开开合合：“什么意思？”  
  
“你不是缺钱吗？想当老师吗？”记忆里那个名牌大学毕业总是温和斯文笑着的班主任像抛弃了面具，言词里流露着赤裸裸的丑陋欲望，“政治老师别想了，扒了衣服，可以给我看看你有没有当生理老师的可能性。”  
  
我当时愣了一下才反应过来班主任的意思，一股热气轰然冲上脑袋，说不清是替那个青年被羞辱而感到气愤，还是出自一种难以言说的隐秘期待，只趴在桌面上愈加急切地往前伸头。  
  
班主任在侧对面的椅子上坐下，背对着我，心神都系在面前的美人身上，双手用力握在两边把手上，手背因过度用力暴起青筋，浑然不知看似空无一人的宽敞办公室里还有以他为学习榜样的学生，他毫无顾忌地暴露着自己豺狼似的贪婪欲色，声音喑哑：“自己坐上来。”  
  
我已经没有精神去管班主任了，屏息等待着青年的回应，全身因为期待微微颤抖起来。  
  
那个青年动了，轻轻笑了一声，呼吸间像飘溢着晨间湿冷的雾气，冷清极了。他顺从地向前走了一步，就这一步，让我和班主任同时急切起来，班主任抑制不住喉咙间的得意笑声，迫不及待指挥道：“用嘴给我拉开拉链，好好地舔。”  
  
我激动得浑身哆嗦，颤着手小心扒开书丛，寻找一个更加开阔的视野，那边青年半跪下去，修长白皙的双手按上两边把手，张开比花瓣还娇艳的嫣红唇瓣，将整张脸伏了下去，而后是吸吮糖果般的啧啧水声。  
  
从我的角度看去情形已被挡得差不多了，只能看到班主任毛绒绒的脑袋，但逐渐响亮暧昧的咂咂水声和班主任粗重喘息低吟足够让我展开联想，想象青年是怎么乖巧地低伏下去，用贝壳般的两排洁白牙齿咬住冰冷坚硬的金属拉链，往下拉开，露出里面鼓胀一团顶端濡湿的男性内裤，又用牙尖扯着内裤边缘往下拉，那柄等待已久的灼热性器便急不可耐地跳了出来弹在脸上，青年伸出红唇间的柔软小舌，刮蹭过性器马眼，裹着黏湿晶莹唾液在囊袋打转画圈，轻轻戳刺，然后顺着茎身上下来回舔弄，又争着一双迷蒙泛着雾气的眼眸，脸颊飘着绯红，张着唇将恐怖狰狞的腥味性器艰难含入口腔间，被塞得两腮又酸又胀，只能生涩地吸吮舔舐讨好着，口腔里的性器却发了疯，往喉间深处没有章法地顶撞着，青年被顶得几欲作呕，喉咙间溢出破碎可怜的呜呜呻吟，却得不到半分怜惜。  
  
我趴在桌上，肿硬灼烫的下身被坚硬的桌面硌得生疼，忍不住伸了一只手下去慢慢抚弄着。  
  
我听到班主任粗喘着道：“骚货，上来，自己用精液往后面捅捅做润滑。”  
  
随着话落，我便看到那边一个嫩白饱满的圆润屁股高高升了上来，大概是双腿大开膝坐在男人两侧，脸窝在对方肩颈里下身高高撅起了挺翘臀部，从我这里只能看到一个在空中晃荡的，白得反光的肉臀，他在用涂抹了晶亮唾沫和白浊精液的手指往后面粉嫩穴口送去，艰难缓慢地做着开拓，低低呻吟，姿势艰难双腿打颤，山丘在半空中左摇右摆着晃出淫浪肉色波浪。  
  
班主任大概是等不及了，暗骂一声，自己伸了长指往里捅，大概是顶到了点，那半空中的雪白屁股像是触电了般痉挛抖动起来，青年声音也变成了舒服喘息，班主任见里面差不多捅开捅软了，使劲往那荡漾臀波拍了一掌，啪地一声脆响，那白花花臀瓣上就留下一个红艳艳的掌印。  
  
青年从浪潮般打来的快感中清醒过来，挺直了上身按在班主任肩头，视线朝我这边转来，吓得我下意识往旁边躲了躲，心跳如鼓，满是被发现的害怕与莫名期待，待我回过神来时，那边已经换好姿势开始了，青年高高扬着天鹅颈似的修长脖项，黑发汗湿粘在上面，闭着眼的脸颊布满潮红和薄汗，口中吐着猫叫似的低低婉转呻吟，上身缓慢上下起伏着，纤薄肩头抖得不成样子。  
  
我再度大着胆子窥视着，背后全是汗，手下跟着青年的节奏缓慢动着，好像此刻被青年细窄暖热的紧实后穴吞吐抚慰的是我一样。  
  
班主任低骂了一句，我没听清，便听道青年尖细的呻吟陡然转了调，上身起伏的节奏突地变得如狂风骤雨般癫狂，是班主任两掌掐住青年细腰快速顶肏，下按的同时他自己也疯狂向上又重又急地挤，青年双手抱着班主任的脖项，身体像海浪中的船帆摇晃，两条大开的长腿架在后面的办公桌上，除去鞋袜的白皙脚背用力绷紧出漂亮弧度，圆润的淡粉脚趾抓紧了。我羡慕地眼睛发红，手下动作跟着加快，带有恶意地想这个姿势肯定顶得特别深，班主任的尺寸可是全班都知道的，一个和班主任一同上过厕所的同学回来就面带惊恐和八卦地向全班描绘比划了大小，听说是又长又粗，顶端上翘，我们当时还在暗地揶揄班主任以后恋人肯定有福了，上翘的龟头肯定能次次顶到敏感点，操得人骚水泛滥。  
  
这到是真的了，我哪怕看不到，光是听到那咕叽咕叽的黏稠水声和青年一浪浪骚叫就知道他被那杆性器被肏得多舒服，哪有半分第一眼见的时候冷冰冰的模样？  
  
伴随着青年被电流席卷过般的尖声浪叫和班主任的重重喘息，那边已到了高潮，我头皮炸出一团白光，浑浊白精射了满手，整个人都虚软下来，光线变得略微黯淡的办公室重新变得安静，只有在几人的急切喘息。  
  
“我突然一想，你当个政治老师还挺合适的，”班主任慢慢平缓着呼吸，往青年的臀上又打了一掌，语气恶劣，“下周一来学校，上课前找趟我，含着男人精水去给学生们上课，夹紧屁股讲解礼义廉耻，听起来怎么样？”  
  
青年再度轻笑了声，像是又回到了初见时那副覆雪红梅似的清冷模样，开口：“好啊。”  
  
我却觉得莫名有什么不对，那个语气不像是被亵渎侮辱的常态情绪，例如羞愤或是难堪，却更像是一种不关己事的疏离淡漠，就如同这场性事一般，从头到尾都充溢着一股随兴所至的淡然，根本无所谓这场在半算公众场合的一场交媾在世人眼里是一件怎样寡廉鲜耻的事。  
  
我抬了头，正巧对上青年蕴着浅淡情绪的黑眸，他微微弯了眸，又转了视线，仿若无事地继续同男人说话。  
  
“嘿！班长想什么呢！”  
  
我回了神，唇角微扯了扯，答道：“他不是冷美人。”  
  
他是一缕俏皮的风，拂过世间万物，俯视众生万象，好整以暇地瞧着虔诚世人为他发狂，他却没有半分情绪波动，偶尔兴致一来，怜悯地垂下指尖，赏予一点让人痴迷癫狂的雨露。  
  
他主宰你的情欲，撕裂你的荣耻心，化身你不可与人说的阴暗肮脏欲念，是你永远也抓不住的一缕风。  
  
后来，白宇没有再出现过，班主任肉眼可见地萎靡暴躁起来，到处找着什么，同学们暗下都在抱怨可惜，整个班气氛低迷了很久，过了很多年同学会上还有人说起他，猜测他只是心血来潮试试当老师是什么感觉，但很快就失去兴趣所以离开了，有人说他后面遇过白宇，偏僻小镇的深夜酒吧里，弹着吉他旁若无人地唱歌，聚集着所有人的目光，还是那副清清冷冷的模样，说着说着，他们都笑只有我一个人从一开始到现在对白宇没什么反应。  
  
我只是笑笑，同学聚会散了，我一个人站在街头，醉酒的缘故头脑微微发晕，一个穿着银灰色西装裤的人在我视线余角走过，身体比大脑动作更快地抓住了那个人的胳膊。  
  
我抬起头，看到一张愕然的陌生面孔。  
  
“对不起，我认错人了。”  
  
我退开一步，怅然地重新退回自己的世界里，继续等待着与一缕风的再度相逢。  
  



End file.
